The Ocean Blue
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: About the trials and tribulations two people go through just to discover something they would never tell. :UNFINISHED:
1. Default Chapter

 **The ocean blue...**

Author's note: This is my very first G Gundam fanfiction and no this isn't like after like the end of the show or anything…cause….um….I haven't seen all the episodes yet…I don't think I have to explain exactly when this takes place because if you read the first few sentences you'll know when! ^_^ Well really hope you like my story and please let me know if you people like it or not! Good or bad I want to know what you people think of it! 

"Today was an other average day. At the moment Domon had been training very hard and is sometimes gone all day...and ever so often gone all day and night. He'd been so determined to become stronger now...so he is very harsh on himself. All because of a rusty sword? That's right.  Ever since some mysterious man in a mask had given it to him after he had cut a tree clear in half with it, he's been trying to figure out how to do the same, for he believes that when he can he can also control the shining gundam's supermode. It's very boring here all alone all day, but it doesn't matter if he's here or not because he would never sit down and do something like just talk. If he was here he'd be...training. That's it. Oh I'm sorry! How rude I've been not to introduce myself. I'm Rain, Domon Kasshu's partner and childhood friend...if that matters, and if you are reading this then you've found my journal! Congratulations. You'll now be able to understand to an extent exactly how the mechanic of the Shining Gundam feels about all that's going on at the time or in your case in the past. I hope this doesn't depress you too much. Well, there isn't much to say today expect what I've already notifided you of so I think I'll quite writing for today." Rain wrote down in an sort of beat up notebook. She had decided to write a journal to keep herself busy when no work was needed on the Shining Gundam and Domon was off training. She walked outside of a tent she had set up to sleep in for the time being, and walked over to check on the Shining Gundam and to see if Domon had returned yet. The gundam was just fine, nothing needing to be worked on, no adjustments, nothing. And of course Domon was not back yet. "He'll probably be out training all night again. How does he expect to be able to train when he has had no sleep what so ever and nothing to eat in days? It's reticules. But I guess I'm just worrying myself over nothing. Even if he was tired and hungry he'd never listen to me and get some sleep and eat a little." she thought to herself. She went back inside the tent and cleaned up a few papers lying around and her old notebook. All the papers were picked up and put into order...all except one peace of blank paper she left out. She soon fell asleep and awoke from her nape much later that night. Of course Domon hadn't returned yet. The only reason she had woke up was because she had a very strange dream. A dream of being out on an endless, crystal blue, ocean. She had been on a boat searching for something. At first she didn't know what. Then it hit her. Where'd Domon? She searched the whole boat, and he was no where to be found, then she asked someone if they knew where he was and they answered with, "Why Rain, you know he's not on this boat! He's been lost on the ocean for a very long time now! Don't you remember? You were the one that wanted to go searching for him. Now I'm afraid we're lost as well." This had scared her very much and she immediately woke up. She looked around first for the clock to see what time it was. She looked around the tent till her eyes caught the glow of a small battery power clock she had toke with her. It read 12:03 a.m. Then she turned back again to a small travel sized dresser by her camping bed and there it lay...the blank sheet of paper. She turned on the light and sat up as and words suddenly came to her. She started to quickly write them down 

_" each tear drop into the ocean blue_

_each dieing of my soul was for you _

_now i don't know what is true _

_is this really love for you..._

_I do not understand this emptiness inside_

_.... but I know it hurts _

_the thought that my soul my may be lost kills me_

_but what hurts more is the though_

_of I might loss you in this ocean blue..._

_my soul lost out there searching for you..._

I don't understand what is true 

_one minute you act as though _

_this love is true and you love me too_

_but then it changes again and you act as though we're hardly friends..._

_this must end...just remember though_

_even though it doesn't show....._

_I'll search this ocean blue for _

_and eternity until I find you." _

She started at the paper and didn't even realize her eyes were filled with tears as they ran down her cheeks and onto the paper. "Why...why did I even write this!? ....I can't keep this. At least not here. What...what if Domon finds this...What would he say? What would he do? I'll just hide it in my dresser...he'd never find it there...I wish in a strange why though...he would...it would feel nice to get this all out of the way...I mean can I really hide the way I feel forever...doughtful..." she thought. She then scribbled, "_Signed: Rain"_ stuffed the paper into the top drawer in her dresser, turned off the light, and when back to sleep. Meanwhile...somewhere out in the middle of the jungle where Rain and Domon where staying for the time being, Domon lifted a rusty ninja sword, and ran towards a tree thrusting the sword into the tree with all his might but still only leaving a cut in the tree. "Why!? Why can't I just make this sword work!?" he said loudly more to himself to anyone or anything around the jungle, then looking down at a wrist watch he had on for the time being so he would not end up accidentally staying out training all night and leave Rain totally unwatched over for the entire night. Most of the time he would return very late at night and just sit and watch over Rain till daylight. It really wasn't the fact that he thought someone would try and harm her if he went to sleep. The, to him embarrassing, fact was that he seemed to enjoy just watching her sleep. Sometimes this did bother him though, for sometimes she would have such a sad expressions on her face, and in some rare cases would cry in her sleep. It hurt him to watch her in such pain and him there but not able to comfort her other than wake her from whatever horrible nightmare she may have been having. But it would be easer for Domon to comfort her in her sleep then when she was awake because an other for him embarrassing fact was he was falling in love with Rain but not even in a million years would admit this to her because he tried to deny it to himself, but didn't work. He had always thought, "If I told her how I felt about her she'd probably just laugh at me, because she'd think I was kidding or something." So he just tried to pretend he didn't care about her but he knew anyone who wasn't blind and death could tell he cared about her any time she was in trouble or anything. Then he finally realized he'd been sitting and staring at his watch for about five minutes now and still wasn't paying attention to what time it was. The clock read 4:06 (that's a.m.) "I should really be getting back I guess..." he thought. He finally got to the tent and quietly entered. Rain was already fast asleep and seemed she'd been asleep for a long while. She lay there asleep with a small smile on her face, which made Domon feel much better since the last week she had seemed really sad in her sleep and cried in her sleep a couple times that week. Since she seemed fine and he hadn't slept in a good solid two weeks he decided he'd sleep till he was woke up by Rain (which since she knew he hadn't slept in a long while so it would be late in the evening before she'd wake him but....and he knew but he was so tired he didn't care). Then at daybreak he woke up himself because of a very strange dream...no nightmare...he was on an island out in the middle of the sea and had no idea where he was...which these kind of dreams are pretty normal for people...but that wasn't what scared him...it was the fact that he had searched the whole island and he was...all alone...but if one person would have been there.....one person he wouldn't have been scared...but she wasn't....he then heard the distant calls of Rain's voice calling out "Domon!" He tried to yell back to her, yelling, "Rain! I'm right here Rain!" but she seemed to not hear him as her voice because very sad and desperate as though she'd never find him. Then he heard someone come up to her and say "I'm sorry but they just confirmed Domon Kasshu as being forever lost at sea...or dead. I'm sorry Miss Rain. I know how hard you looked for him." Then she sounded as though she completely broke down as he could hear her weep, then call out "DOMON!!! PLEASE HEAR ME" and he called out again "I'M RIGHT HERE! RAIN! I'M RIGHT...here?" he said then seeing he was no longer on the island but standing out on the ocean, then was dropped into the icy water. He floated there in the dream for a long time till he was so cold he couldn't stand it. The last words he muttered 

out before something drug him under the water was "RA...IN!" Then he woke up. Suddenly and strangely felt like ...writing? Well...it was true so he pulled out a flashlight from his pocket so he wouldn't wake up Rain since in the tent it was still dark, and looked around for some paper and pencil. He finally found a piece of paper and pencil and just started to write. 

_" the cries across the ocean blue_

_every one just for you..._

_but how can this be true..._

_how could I love you...?_

_before I tried to hide my love for you _

_even know I now know this love is true _

_I've been left so cold and alone_

_but yet you were always there for me..._

_sometimes I wish I'd just set you free_

_then you could leave me be..._

_you'd think I'd be left free of your "trouble" _

_but then I'd only be truly...alone_

_before you had healed the wounds_

_that came all too soon..._

_stupid me..._

_all I wanted to is be free of you_

_too blind to see it was you _

_that was always there_

_through thick and thin _

_even when no one else would stand by my side_

_I'm lost out here...on this ocean blue_

_lost because I'm to blind to see this love is true ...and...only for you_

_so come find me please and set me free..."_

He read it over and said to himself, "This is so stupid! It's ….so sappy…too bad George didn't write it or something….anyone but me…Rain would have liked it then….but I couldn't let her know I wrote it….I couldn't say…it's about…her…or anyone else for that matter…not that I can't lie but…if I said it was about some other girl or something…it might hurt her feelings or something…" he though to himself.  "I'll just…throw it away! …but…oh I'll just stuff it in this top drawer in this dresser! Rain will never find it here…" he said to himself. He then stared down at it and done something he would later regret…he scribbled "_Signed: Domon" _on the paper then opened the drawer to stuff it in and noticed that another paper was there. He picked it put and stuffed his poem on the opposite side of where the other paper was and walked out of the tent as he heard Rain wake up. As she woke up her first intention was, "I have to get my poem and put it in my bag! I just know Domon'll end up finding it!" She jumped out of bed and slung open the top drawer and her first thought was "Oh no! It's gone!" when she saw the paper on the other side, grabbed it and opened it! It took her a couple seconds but then she whispered, "This…isn't my poem…but then…who's is it…?" She then sat on her bed and started to read. As Domon started to read the poem, he started to walk deep into the jungle. The poem was so beautiful….and he didn't even like poems…he kept walking and till he ran into a rock by a pond, perfect for sitting down on. He finally got to the end and read, "_Signed: Rain"_ he paused for a minute to let the soak in… "Rain wrote this? It's…beautiful…but…is she talking about…me…? Could she had…written a poem like mine…but if her poem was in the top drawer of the dresser like mine…she's found it!" he said now standing up, and started to run back to the tent! "Why? Why did this have to happen! Why not later? Why today? Why not…next year!? Oh…it don't matter now…at least I'm not the only one humiliated here….Rain'll be just as embarrass…I think…I guess she was talking about us in her poem…" he thought as he ran…well really a million things at once were running through his head at he ran, but…I'm not going to bore you! He finally got out of the woods, still running just as fast. At this time Rain had just got finished reading Domon's poem and was in state of shock…she then snapped herself out of it for the thought that…Domon had her poem as well, and she ran out after it thinking, "Oh no! Why? Why in this world did fate have this happen? I hate how things always turn out for me…" As soon as she ran out of the tent she could see Domon but just kept running and Domon done the same, neither stopped running until they were dead in front of each other and they said at the same time, "Uh…here's your poem back." While reaching each other's poems to each other, with a blank look on both of their faces. Rain took her's back very happily but Domon just pushed the paper that he'd wrote his poem on away and said, "I don't want mine back, throw it away or burn it or rip it put or any other thing you can think of to destroy it…I was going to just throw it away anyways." He said walking away. "Domon…wait" she then said. "What?" he said turning around angrily. "Why do you want …..your poem thrown away….and if you're going to…at least tell me what it means…who it's about if anything…" she said. He the regained the same sad look he always had on his face and said, "I…don't know why I wrote it or who I wrote it about…" he said and then walked away. "There's no use in calling him back…that's the only answer I'll get out of him…for now." She thought and then whispered something.  Domon stopped at the thought that he heard Rain's voice say "I'll search the ocean blue till I find you" but decided he was hearing things and went to train once again.


	2. The lost and the found

Author's note: I'd just like to say thanks so much to all the people who reviewed my little fanfic! I appreciate it very much! Well…since so many of you said I should continue then here's the second chapter, just keep in mind I know this would never happen and especially at the time it's happening in the story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review cause even if you hated it I still want to hear what you all thought of it! 

Disclaimer: I of course don't own G Gundam, and this you know. I just got to remind you -_^! 

The Ocean Blue, chapter 2 

The lost and the found

            It was late in the evening of the same day in which the "incident" occurred and Domon was still extremely nervous about the fact that the "incident" would not go by completely forgotten… so he tried to clear his mind by running… running as fast and long as possible through the jungle. To where? No where really…just running. As he was running and had been for quite some time the trees began to thin and he thought he saw a clearing. "Great! That would be a good place to practice." He thought. He kept running till he ran out of the now shallow tree line out onto the clearing and kept running until he saw it there was a cliff! He tried to stop himself the best he could, sliding into the dust and did stop but was at the very edge. "That was too close." He thought, but just as he did he heard a strange sound and then suddenly the edge of the cliff gave, sending him to go tumbling down the cliff side, and he wouldn't have been in such bad shape…if it hadn't been for the sharp rock and his head slamming into it causing him to lose complete consciousness…

            Meanwhile back at the amp Rain sat staring into the water created by a nearby waterfall. She sat worrying about Domon once again, but how could she not. That morning when he'd given her poem back he seemed so tired, so weak, so sleepy and so embarrassed. She could have even sworn that she saw him blush…but then again he didn't allow her to see his face well at all but for maybe a whole ten seconds. For the most part he was staring at the ground. "He looked so embarrassed…and so weak and sleepy…I just hope he's ok…I really wish though that he would have just came back, got some sleep, and ate a little. Then maybe I wouldn't be so worried. He'll end up very ill or even …dead if he doesn't get some food and sleep." She thought as she stared into the deep blue water, so clean, and so pure it was as if no one had ever even touched the water. She was so worried, she felt like she was completely helpless…"I can't even get Domon to listen to her…he's just so hard headed…or maybe it's me…maybe I'll just have to make him listen to me…but…what will I say…" she thought just feeling all the more helpless and worried, like some how she was the water, deep and blue with sadness yet just as helpless as the water as well…and she sometimes wondered if it would always be that way…or even if when the gundam tournaments ended if they'd just, go back to their colonies and…just become forgotten memories to each other. That was far from what she wished. She then got a sudden, short, but surely scaring chill that ran though her! She then got incredibly worried, then calmed down a little and then said, "Oh Domon…why couldn't you just stayed here and rested today!? You'll…you'll end up dead if you don't soon…you'll end up dieing of some horrible sickness! Then what would I do!? Tell me that Domon…" she said out loud just as if Domon was there. She was still incredibly worried about him, and the sudden cold flash didn't help at all. She tried to stop the tears as they filled her eyes but yet they did, and yet she did hold them back enough to where they didn't stream down her face. Her heart was filled with such a great worry that it actually literally hurt her. Then someone said, "Then you'd live the rest of your life like any other person and not let that bother you because it wouldn't be your fault mademoiselle  Rain." When she first heard the voice her hopes lifted, thinking it was Domon answering her thoughts she had spoken out loud, but it only took her less than a split second to know that it wasn't. She stared in an almost mesmerized way into the water, "How long have you been here?" She asked without looking up. "Long enough to hear all you said mademoiselle." George then replied. She got up and turned towards him, and said, " I can exp…" but George cut her off by saying, " You don't have to explain. I'm worried a little as well." She then noticed the shuffle crest glowing on his hand. She looked straight at him as her eyes shined in tears and said, "Oh no!" She tried so hard to choke back the tears that kept threatening to run down onto her face, but yet they still rolled slowly and painfully down her face. "It doesn't mean Domon is in trouble, it could be an of the shuffle alliance…and even if it does turn out to be him then it doesn't mean he's…dead or anything mademoiselle Rain." She knew he was just trying to make her feel better…and she tried to pretend it had cheered her up but she couldn't hold back the sorrowful, worried tears from running down her face. They were almost like a stream, she couldn't just stop them from streaming down her face and then onto the ground. All of this just crushed her at the fact that he was already in bad condition because of lack of sleep and food, and she was already worried before she ever even spoke to George but all this…just made it a hundred times worse that before. She then blurted out, "What if he just passed out from weakness right in the middle of the Guyeena Highlands, what…what if he fell from somewhere and is badly hurt or…worse dead…" "Now there is no reason to think the worst, besides I haven't when and checked the rest of the shuffle alliance yet, it could be any of them. Come with me to check on them yourself. I bet the whole thing is just something ridiculous. Besides I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you."  George said trying his best to calm her down. "…Well…ok." She then replied. Meanwhile…

Domon awoke by a gentle breeze and a sudden, great sting of pain coming from his head. He slowly opened his eyes. "Am I…dead? He asked himself. He looked around a round as to take in his surroundings, and as he did he concluded that he had landed on a shallow rock laying out more on the cliff. He felt very weak as he lay there as he could feel the lack of food and sleep finally taking its deadly toll on him. He gathered up all of his strength and managed to move his arm enough to grasp his forehead, for there was a sharp, unbearable pain coming from it and a loud throbbing in his ears. He then pulled his hand back down to his side since it done no good for his head. He stared at his hand breathlessly as he was drenched in blood! The pain in his head only grew worse and within a short amount of time. "I'm…dieing…" he said to himself. He suddenly felt very weak and laid there for a few seconds, completely still. Then he felt as the blood started to run onto his face. He closed his eyes as it ran over one, and could feel as the blood streamed down his face of how blood, sweat, and a teardrop merged together. He weakly whispered, "I'm…sorry Rain…all this work…all this training…now…all I can do is lay here and die…at least…you'll be able to have your life back now…" He then blankly stared up at the cloudless sky as the sun beat harshly down on him, blinding him with its bright rays. As he felt as though he could no longer stay awake he whispered, "Fate…let this be my final request…If you allow such a thing…let Rain just forget all about me and go live her normal life and be happy again…That's all I can ask for because being forgotten by her is the best thing I can ask for, for all the times I treated her so cold, and harsh." He then felt as he slowly faded back out…

Mean while Rain and George had just finished visiting the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and were all discussing what could be wrong. "So Domon's got himself in trouble once again." Chibodee said as he leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. "But I wonder what could be wrong with Bro?" Sai Shi replied. A few minutes of awkward silence passed and was then broken by Argo who spoke up and said, "Who knows." He stood a little outwards from the rest of the group as he was a bit of a loner. Rain stood staring emptily off into the sunset, as it was almost dark now. She seemed almost broken and as if she was in a state of shock. Sai Shi noticed she seemed very upset and came up to George and whispered, "I think Sis is really bothered by this. Maybe you could talk to her and cheer her up a little." "I'm sorry, but I think the only thing that will make her feel any better is if Domon returns safely…and besides if I talked to her it would only make it worse on her because I can't lie and said that he's ok if he's obviously not." George replied. This only made Sai Shi mad because he wouldn't even attempt to cheer her up and so he walked angrily by him and over to Rain, got her a chair and said, "Here you go Sis. Just sit down and take it easy." She turned around to face him, and she looked horrible. Like she had just been told her life was over. Yet she still gave him a false smile, and sat down. Her eyes looked as though they were made of glass and her face, pale and lifeless. As she sat down she noticed Sai Shi's crest glowing even brighter than before, and at this little reminder of the danger Domon must have been in, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed out into the now darker surroundings. She kept the tears from running down her face, though it was very hard. Sai Shi had knew she would notice the Shuffle crest glowing brighter and this was why she and suddenly looked even worse as her eyes had filled with choked back tears, so before leaving her to be alone he said, "I'm sure the Shuffle crest isn't glowing more because of…uh…Bro…it's just because it's getting dark and it looks like it's glowing more! Yeah, so cheer up a little Sis!" She was now staring emptily staring at the ground as more tears flooded her eyes that she still yet stopped from rolling down her cheeks. She then spoke in an almost silent, broken whisper, "Would…you guys help me…l…l…look for him?" She harshly choked back the tears that now, more than ever threatened to streak down her face. "It's getting dark though…and it is the Guyeena Highlands…but if it'll make you feel any better I'll ask everyone for you, Sis." He said sympathetically. She didn't say anything at first. She just sat in an eerie, blank stage of shock so he decided to just leave her alone for now. Yet, just as he was walking away he could hear as he said in a low whisper, "Thank you." "Poor Sis, she's really torn up by all this. I really hope Bro is ok…if not for his sake, then for hers." He though as he walked away…

Back out far in the jungle of the Guyeena Highlands Domon woke again. He slowly and painfully opened his eyes, as the pain from the injury on his head was now blinding, and caused his sight to blur horribly. So much he could barely see anything! It didn't matter though for it was now dark and almost nothing was visible in the first place. He tried to move, even the slightest bit, but he felt as though he only had but one last breath in him. He lay here looking over the dark, blurry, yet now strangely quite and serene surroundings and started to remember things. Many, many things, as if all his memories came flooding back to him. First, memories from long ago, during his childhood. All the times he spent with his mother and father and brother Kyoji. Then…then he remembered the first time he ever saw Rain. How even though he was only six, he thought she was so pretty. How all he could do was stand there and stare as she was walking around in yard, the light shining down on her and making her look like, to him at least a angel. How when she ran over to his yard, as they were moving in right next to Rain, and she took a picture of his face, he jumped back so far that he ran into Kyoji. He could still remember how she called out, "Hi! What's your name?" and how all he could do was stare at her in almost shock, because she ran up to him and even asked him his name. He could still remember how Kyoji shoved him forward and said, "Introduce yourself, Domon." The she said, "Domon? Is that your name?" All he could do was node. "Well I like that name! My name's Rain." She had then said. A moment of awkward silence passed, then she had said, "Do you want to come over to my house?" he then got the nerve to speak and said… "I don't want to play with dolls or anything." He had turned around to walk away and there Kyoji stood giving him a cross look. Then he had heard Rain say tearfully, "I…don't play with dolls…I…just thought you might like the gundam models I build." She then pulled out a small gundam model and threw it down, causing it to break. He remembered how he went, picked it up, and started putting it back together. In fact he sat and worked on it till dark. Rain had seen him still sitting in his yard working on it through her bedroom window and ran outside. When she got to him, he had handed the model to her and said, "Here, it's fixed now." She giggled and said, "This one only took me 30 minutes. It took you three hours." He blushed and laughed himself. "Do you want to see my others?" she had then asked. He then replied with, "Sure!" They had been best friends for a long time after that…till he left that is. Then he recalled all the time he spent being trained by Master Ashia…all the time he spent working so hard to become a good Gundam pilot. After that he remembered how Rain and him met up again, how she had seemed almost the exact same except older… Most vibrant and happy memories were the moments where him and Rain just sitting and talking, but yet these moments short and seldom occurred in between the fast pace of life, caused to go by too fast really for Rain to keep up…and he knew she was becoming less and less close to him and it was his own fault. All the times they argued, all the times he had used such harsh words when talking to her. How could she not grow more and more distant? All these thoughts made him almost glad he was dieing. Almost that is, for he would miss Rain, even in death and especially now in his lost moments of life, but once again he knew and convinced himself that she would be much happier without him. She could return to her old boyfriend Seit and be truly happy…even if it meant him becoming a lingering soul, mourning the loss of the woman that never was and never would be his. His last and final wish, as he whispered it with the last bit of breath he could gather up was, "Please, if it be the last thing I ever do…let me see Rain one last time before I die and… grant me the courage to tell her I do care about her…even if that's the only thing I can manage to say." Then he passed out from weakness once again. Back at camp…

"I'm really sorry Mademoiselle Rain, but we can't risk getting lost ourselves just to look for Domon." George said as Sai Shi had just asked the whole shuffle Alliance about helping Rain go search for Domon. "I agree with George. Really sorry Rain but I go'a go." Chibodee said leaving as George did the same, then Argo said bye and started to leave as well. "I'm really sorry Sis, it's just it's so dangerous out there." Sai Shi said as he left. The all couldn't help but feel guilty as Rain sat there in a silent shock. She then stood up, turned towards them and called out in a broken voice, "You all…you all are cowards! And…heartless cowards at that! How? I ask you, could you leave someone, anyone out in the middle of a jungle like the Guyenna Highlands? How could you be so…selfish? The dark is no more harmful than the light! And you, all of you are great gundam fighters, risking your very life for your country! You fear nothing, yet now you clam you fear darkness? Like some small child? You risk your life for your country yet you won't risk your time for your friend? Fear of darkness is no excuse. You all have flashlights. But yet if this _fear_ is going to stop you from saving your friend then fine. I'll search for him alone…and if he's…dead I will never be able to forgive any one of you." They had all turned around and stopped walking at the unexpected sound of Rain's voice and had stood, mesmerized by her speech. A second of dead silence passed, then Rain dropped to her knees, put her face in her hands, and wept. They all stared as a wave of guilt washed over them all. George then walked over to her followed by Sai Shi and Chibodee…then even Argo walked over to her side. They all felt as sorry for her as she sat and wept her worry away. "I'm sure Domon will be fine. He can take care of himself. After all he always has." George said softly to Rain as he laid his hand gently on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up any bit possible. His words only echoed harshly through her head. She then raised her face from her sheltering hands and barely whispered out, "Everyone needs help sometimes and what if…Domon needs our help now…but if you won't help me look for him now then please leave me alone to look for him." They all did walk away, each one filled with a horrible guilt that almost hurt as the shuffle crest glowed brightly and wildly on all of their hands. She couldn't believe they just walked away, with not even a goodbye, though it was true. They had left her. She was filled with so much worry and sorrow that she felt as though she couldn't control her emotions. She turned towards the jungle of the Guyenna highlands and started to run though it. No flashlight or anything but a rope she had brought along, yet she knew but didn't care. "I…just hope he's not dead or something." She thought and at this simple though, her eyes began to flood with tears… 

'I remember it now. Those footsteps, distant and faint, woke me up. I felt so weak and it hurt to breath. My eyesight was blurred so much now that when I managed to open my eyes slowly and painfully, everything around me was nothing but a blur of color. It was really hard to breath, so hard I thought I'd suffocate…and it made my lungs burn painfully. Then the small ledge I laid on at the time started to crack with me. I knew it was going to fall and thought I was going to die of either loss of blood or from the fall as the ledge collapsed with me…. but that's when I heard it…the sound of her voice.'        

'I had run through the jungle for some time now, calling out Domon's name. I was now tired from running. I had gotten so worried and sad that tears started to run softly down my face, I tired so hard to stop crying yet they still seemed to still stream down my face like a river of sorrow. When I had stopped to rest for a few seconds I noticed that straight ahead of me the trees seemed to be thinning out. I walked though them to discover a cliff, still calling out his name, but now painfully desperate. I walked out on the now fairly small cliff and called out, "Domon!" Then…then I heard what I thought sure was Domon's voice call out, "Rain?" faintly yet still there. I looked all around me, trying to scan the jungle below me, all directions around me; even up thinking he may have been calling my name from the heavens. Then I looked down and…I saw him there…just lying down on a very small and shallow ledge, his head leaking out blood and face stained in blood. I was terrified, yet I knew this was no time to sit and weep about the situation…I knew he must have been dieing. So I pulled out the rope from my coat pocket and unwound it, tied it tightly and securely around my waist and then around a near by sturdy tree, left enough slack for Domon to grab hold of and started to carefully climb down the cliff to him.'

 'When I first heard her voice, it was like the voice of a sad angel…clear and beautiful yet at the brink of tears, or maybe a guardian angel, watching over me and making sure I don't go out and do something crazy and then end up dead. It amazed me that she was still kind enough to worry enough to go looking for me…it was just like something Rain would do though. I could hear minutes later, rocks tumbling down the cliff, which meant she had to be climbing down after me. She then called out, "Don't…*tumble* worry Domon! I'm coming to get you back up here!" I couldn't answer her though since I was so weak at the time…I hated it, not being able to answer her…just a few words to let her know I was still alive. Yet I couldn't speak one word to let her know I wasn't dead yet. She slowly climbed down from what I could hear and got close enough to the ledge for me to grab hold of the rope she had with her, but I was to weak to move and without words she knew it. She climbed down onto the ledge herself and carefully wrapped it around my waist…yet it still hurt and I finally got from somewhere to open my eyes and say one word…. ouch. She immediately noticed that I woke up and said, "Oh no! I didn't hurt you by putting the rope around you did I? I thought you were knocked out…or maybe even dead!" I would have loved to be able to say a full sentence, heck I would have settled for being able to speak one more word, but all I could do with the reminder of my strength was node no. At least she did get the message and said, "Good! I'll get you back to camp as fast as I can…how…how badly hurt are you?" she said more of just to hear my answer I guess but I couldn't, all I could do was attempt to move, which was a mistake and caused myself even more pain. I winced by the cause of the pain but didn't have the strength to actually even say ouch again…pretty sad isn't it? Well as soon as she started climbing again, this time dragging me behind, too weak to move much less climb anywhere, and the ledge fell with me still laying on it…(you know that just done wonders for my injuries)' 'I had finally, actually got to the ledge Domon lay on. I had just got the remainder of the rope around his waist and started to climb back up the cliff when the ledge fell with him! The pull jerked me harshly and I clung to the cliff to keep from falling, and luckily didn't fall, but it was so hard to move with Domon on the rope. He was almost too heavy to tug up all by myself…but I knew I had to or he'd die! I did get up, moving clumsily up the cliff, almost falling every few minutes, but I did get up. When I got him and me up the cliff and stared down at him thinking that he had died and my eyes fled with tears and they ran down my face, this time not suppressing the tears but instead welcoming them. One ran down my face, fell off, and landed on Domon's cheek. I wouldn't have noticed but at that one tear his eyes slowly opened!' 'We had finally gotten up the cliff, Rain struggling to drag me up it but still managing to get me up. I could hear faintly yet still there, Rain weeping over the loud throbbing in my head. The pain in my head was really intense now, so bad that I could fell myself fading out, but that's when I felt a tear land on my cheek. "Could I be crying and not know it?" I thought but then the obvious answer was, it had to Rain's tear that landed on me. Even though I dreaded the pain that would go with it, I was determined to open my eyes, at least that would be some small sign that I was alive. I wanted to reassure myself that she was really there anyways, so I slowly and painfully opened my eyes. I could barely tell she was there even with my eyes open; all I could see was her silhouette standing out in the darkness, but just her presence made me feel much better. I still hung on to life for the purpose of telling her I did care about her and would always even though I thought I was dieing. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't come…this hurt worse than my head did.' ' When he opened his eyes I immediately dropped to my knees by his side, "Domon! You're…alive? What happened? Can you speak? Can you even see?" I said franticly as tears still ran down my face…yet I felt very relieved that he was alive. I waited a few minutes for a reply yet he couldn't answer, all he could do was lay there in unmanageable pain I knew he must have been in telling by the expression on his face. I didn't know what to do, in fact all I did know was that I had to get him back to the camp and fast so I could find out exactly how badly he was injured. I knew of course he must had hit his head and that alone was enough to kill him since he had lost a lot of blood through the injury, but I also knew he had to be more injured than that as well because he couldn't even speak because of the pain…and hardly hold his eyes open. I felt so bad for him, just laying there in such horrible pain, yet still he managed to open his eyes…for what reason I'm not really sure, maybe he just wanted to let me know he was alive. I don't think he could even see. He seemed to be in so much pain that it was blinding him…yet he still managed to look up at me and…smile. A smile though obvious pain and weakness, a fake smile yet still warm and strangely kind, which was very weird considering the situation and the fact that I hadn't ever seem him smile like that. It made me smile back down at him, blush, then cry…simply because when I saw him smile like that it made me feel first happy because I knew he was alive and apparently not in the last minutes of life, embarrassed because his smile was so… warm and kind as if thanking me by expression, and sad that he must have been in a lot of pain and it took so much energy to just smile. Smiling, blushing, and crying all at the same time…but I guess that's just what Domon does to me sometimes…be so confused about how I feel, sort of like my emotions just go haywire or something…and the way he smiled at me made me feel like my emotions just blew a fuse or something…then he just passed out. I knew I had to hurry and get him back, so I shoved him onto my back and started to slowly walk. It was a struggle, because Domon was much to heavy for me to try and carry yet I had no other options given to me at the time. He defiantly couldn't walk on his own, I mean he _was_ unconscious and you know if someone can't even stay conscious they're not going to be able to walk. I just made it into the forest when it started to rain an icy, stinging rain pouring down as if it would never stop. It stung my skin and was freezing me at the same time…' 

            Yes the rain was pouring down, icy and unwelcoming as if to predict what lay ahead in their path. As Rain carried on the tiring task of carrying Domon back to camp the rain just beat down even harder as if trying to stop her from completing her task…but nothing was going to get in her way, not the icy rain and wind beating down her will with every strike, not the weight of Domon on her back causing her to almost collapse to the ground because of the great weight made worse from exhaustion, not even destiny itself would stand in her way for all she needed to continue, the only thing giving her the strength to carry on was the thought of his smile. So warm and thanking, he was just happy to see her, nothing more. Through all the pain and diminished hope, in spite of being of the edge of life and in the face of death… he smiled. For her? She didn't know. Would she ever? Well…that my friend is a completely different story indeed and I'm here to tell the one at hand so I'll now continue. Quite a bit of time had passed since entering the jungle, or at least it felt that way to Rain. The weight of carrying Domon on her back seemed to be growing with every step and the rain seemed to get colder and colder as the wind swept it into her face and the night air made the chill to her skin even greater. It seemed as if it was an eternal night and Rain started to feel like she would never make it out of the Guyenna Highlands herself as her will was slowly grinding away with the stinging rain that seemed to be eroding it away. Suddenly her knees gave way and she collapsed to the damp icy mud that swallowed her legs and causing the chill to become suddenly unbearably bad. "I'll…I'll never make it out of here…I'm just not strong enough…I'm sorry Domon…" She said as he started to cry, the tears chilling her face bitterly. She sat and let herself sink into the mud and weep at her defeat of will, as it was broken because of the icy rain and wind. She wiped away the tears, stood up as she arose from the icy mud and said aloud, "No. I will not give up so easily, Domon is depending on me and if I don't succeed in helping him then no one else will. I'm…his last hope." She was starting to take her next step towards camp when she heard someone call out, "Hey! Rain, Domon! Either of you out here anywhere?" It was Chibodee's voice and close at that, then she heard someone else say, "Of course they're out here…Sis! Bro! Can either of you hear us!?" It was Sai Shi's voice this time. She tried to call out to them but her voice was choked by a cough, then tried again but this time succeeding in calling out. "Sai Shi? Chibodee? You guys? I'm right h…ere" she said as her voice choked from chill and was interrupted by a cough. They as well as George ran out to her voice. "Mademoiselle Rain! Are you ok? Is…he alive?" George immediately asked noticing she was carrying Domon on her back. "F..F…Fine…J…Just co…col…cold." She stuttered out at she was shaking now violently because of the chill. Then she suddenly started to cough and managed to say, "D…Domon is badly injured…we…have to get…him back to camp…"  "She's caught cold…" George whispered to Sai Shi who was watching her talk with a look of deep concern. "Yes, you're right. Argo! Bring out that stretcher and fast!" George called out. He came out of the darkness and brought it out to them. "You…you all came to help me? But how did you find your way around in the darkness?" Rain asked them. "Well we took your advice and gathered up our flashlights!" Chibodee said smiling comically. She couldn't help but laugh and say, "Yeah but other than…that." She said coughing though her words once again. "Luck!" Sai Shi suggested,  "Sense of direction." Argo then suggested, " Destiny." George then suggested. Everyone looked to him and nodded in agreement. Rain dropped Domon onto the stretcher, Chibodee and Argo lifted it and everyone started to walk towards camp again. Rain was now shivering harshly and started to cough quite violently as well and at least under the light of the flashlight and to George she appeared very pale and was walking slowly and weakly. "We should try and hurry and get back to camp…I think Rain had fallen quite ill." George said in a whisper to the group so Rain wouldn't hear. They soon returned to camp, slid Domon onto one of the portable beds and they all said goodbye and left Rain to take care of him. He slowly opened his eyes again, his vision slightly improved so he could actually tell where Rain was standing. She immediately noticed and said, "If you can, please sit up. I have to give you some medicine for the pain." He found himself rising up amazingly and nodded to her request. She walked over to him and handed him two Tylenol and a cup of water, then said, "Swallow these, then I'll to wrap up your injuries, I'll need you to cooperate or it will hurt. Understood." There was still a since of chill in her voice and she was still coughing as well. He nodded knowing it would do no good to complain in the first place. It didn't take long to bandage his wounds, Rain at the brink of tears every time she had to write down how badly he was hurt, "A broken rib, an other bruised…Oh Domon, you almost died!" She though to herself, wiping off the tears from her face. She didn't even notice now he hadn't fallen to sleep and when she was finished wrapping up his wounds, tears still streaming down her face, she looked to his face. That's when she noticed he was still laying there with his eyes open. "I wonder if he just fell asleep without closing his eyes." She though and said, "Hey Domon!" Then waited a few minutes for an answer just to see if he was asleep. No answer, so she sat by his bedside and whispered, "You know you really scared me out there…I though I had lost you…you can't ever do anything like that again. Well I'm sleepy so I'm going on to bed now…goodnight Domon." As she stared into his eyes though she thought he was asleep. She got up and began to walk over to the other bed that sat in the tent when she heard him say in a broken, choked voice, "I won't…goodnight Rain." It scared he so much she jumped, and then looked over to him as he now had his eyes closed and smiled. "I…bet he done that just to scare me." She thought as she coughed once again. She lay down in the small bed and before long at all fell asleep because of being so tired. Domon, though acting like he was asleep before didn't, he just sat and watch Rain fall asleep, eyes full of pure gratitude. Yet she was coughing in her sleep, and then broke out in a cold sweat. "I have a funny feeling whatever she caught out there was more than a cold." He thought watching her as she slept in a deep sleep, unaware she even seemed sick…

Yet another trial shall block the paths of the two…all during her peaceful, deep sleep, Rain grew sicker and sicker. Growing weaker and weaker because of this unknown sickness, by morning so weak she was unable to wake, still in a deep, eerie sleep…yes it was defiantly more than just a cold she caught…. 


	3. Sleeping sickness?

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing my story! I'm really sorry about the long delay of the new chapter but I kind of lost my Internet and have had a hard time trying to get it posted! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I would kind of like 15 more reviews if that isn't too much to ask, but as long as you people out there still like my story and want me to continue I will! Signing out, **

**Eiashian **

**The Ocean Blue, **

**Chapter 3, **

Sleeping sickness !?! 

It was fairly early in the morning and Domon woke up to the sound of voices. Normally after a day like the day before he would have slept all day yet the sound of a conversation talking place around him woke him up. "I wonder what could be wrong with her…" "I don't know…too bad it's not someone else in this state cause then Rain'd be here and know what's wrong with them…" "I really hope Sis is ok and whatever's wrong with her isn't serious…" "Maybe it's the flu…" He knew exactly who it was as soon as he heard their voices, George, Chibodee, Sia Shi, and Agro, none other than the Shuffle Alliance. He opened his eyes and looked around, and of course he was right about the people there. They hadn't noticed him though; they were all gathered around Rain's bed. He rose up so he might be able to see what all the fuss was, and as soon as he did a pain shoot though his side reminding him of the two broken ribs in his side, which were probably shattered. The pain wasn't as bad as before. Rain had given him some sort of medicine for the pain before he went back to sleep. He couldn't see behind all of them at first, then Argo turned to exit the tent and saw him. 

"Your awake then." He stated. 

"Yeah, so why are you all here?" Domon questioned him and the rest as they turned around to listen to him. George walked up to him, an obvious look of sympathy on his face and started to say something Domon didn't hear, because just as he moved out of the way he realized what was wrong. Rain lay there, pale as ice and motionless. He jumped up and then fell to the floor in pain…it felt like someone stabbed him deeply about a hundred times in the side. "Take it easy Bro, you can't stand up yet! Your not over your injuries yet." Sai says. 

"I'm fine!" Domon insisted and got up again. The pain caused him to be weak at the knees yet he stood though it this time and stumbled over to Rain's bedside. When he was close enough to see her well, it sent a dark shiver though him. Her face had gone incredibly pale and lifeless, her eyes heavily shut…she looked like she was frozen like his father was. Sadness immediately stuck him but he hide any sign of it for pride's sake…and except in his eyes, no tears formed, no fear stricken glare, yet deep in his eyes lay a deep sadness that regained in his eyes, that often felt like it was cutting into his soul, after all he'd lost his mother, his father cryogenically frozen for a crimes against humanity which he believed he didn't commit, his own master betrayed him, and his brother, he'd token off with the reason for all his pain and sorrow, the Dark Gundam…he hated it bitterly and hated his brother for taking it and using it for such evil, or at least he told himself he hated his brother, whether it was true or not he really didn't know, and the thought that his old best friend might be dead was enough to make him snap, he was just glad she wasn't awake…she'd know he was sad, she always could, in some completely mysterious to him way could see straight through the fake expression of anger him managed to retain and trick everyone else with. It was like all she had to do is gaze only seconds into his eyes and see the sadness hidden behind the false expression of anger. Yet in a way it was a good thing she could tell whenever he was sad, she always knew when he just needed someone there to stand by his side and just _understand_ his sorrow…without words, without tears she just knew. He kind of missed it now thinking of it, yet she was the reason he was sad this time. He then barely touched her cheek with the back of his hand but immediately jerked it away, truly fear stricken…she felt just like ice. 

"She's…so cold." He whispered under his breath to himself. He then felt overcome by anger, towards no one really, yet still an almost uncontrollable anger. 

"Wha…What's wrong with her!? What's happened to Rain!" He yelled at them all. 

"We don't know what's wrong with her but what happened to her was because she went after you yesterday when you didn't come back." George said calmly. 

" Just…tell me she's alive." He said as the thought of her sickness saddened but calmed him down since he just couldn't be sad and angry at the same time…or at least not at the thought of Rain and not now especially. "She's not dead, she's still breathing, though shallowly and her heart is still beating of course, just weakly." George stated sorrowfully. 

"C…call in a doctor or something then! Now!" he ordered. 

"Got'cha!" Chibodee said whipping out his cell phone and immediately calling the number of a doctor he'd been to before and still remembered the number of. A few minutes passed as he waited for someone to pick up but as soon as they did Chibodee stated the problem, 

"Hello? I need to speak to Dr. Smith right away! It's an emergency!" 

"Well, he's in a meeting right now, can I take a message?" 

"No! Let me speak to him RIGHT NOW!" Chibodee ordered very forcefully. 

"Yes sir. One minute. " The secretary stated. 

"What'd they say?" Sai Sici asked. 

"Said he was in a meeting! Can you believe that? A doctor in a meeting!" Chibodee said very irritated.

"What kind of doctor would be in a meeting instead of taking care of patients?" Domon questioned. 

"Uh…well…he's kind of strange…" Chibodee confessed.

"What do you mean strange?" Domon asked now slightly angry. 

"Don't worry, Domon! He was a good doctor just…strange." He said, trying to sound convincing.  

"He'd better be cause if he lets Rain die or something I'll kill him with my bare hands then come after you for hiring the b- " Domon started to say but was interrupted by Chibodee. 

"Listen, don't be so judgmental! Rain ant going to die anyways, besides this doctor'll know what's wrong with her and she's be better really fast!"  Chibodee said trying to calm him down, knowing he was getting very inpatient. 

"How do you know she isn't going to die!? Hu!? Tell me that Chibodee!" Domon said depressingly angry. 

"Because fate couldn't be so cruel as to let something like that happen to a person like Rain." George then stated. 

"Yeah Bro!" 

"What he said!" 

"Right." 

The Shuffle Alliance all say in unison. Domon only stared at the ground, 

"How do they know when fate will choose to be cruel…and if it didn't allow bad things to happen to good people like Rain…then why'd my mom have to die…I…just hope fate likes me…or more like I hope it likes Rain…" he thought. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for a reply to what George said, he could tell, so he spoke up, 

"Yeah, whatever just get that doctor here soon." 

"K" Chibodee replied, and then just after saying someone picked up the phone on the other side. 

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hi, Dr. Smith?" 

"Yes, this is he? Who is thi…Chibodee?" 

"Yeah! Glad you remember me!" 

"How could I forget the first time you came into the emergency room here? Yes I remember exactly what happened…all started with…." 

"Listen, I didn't call to talk! I need your help!"

"What is it?" 

"Do you know where the Guyanna Highlands is?" 

"Yes." 

"Could you come here…I have a patient here for you who is very sick."

"I don't know…it's very dangerous and all the…" 

"LISTEN!!! This person really needs help! I'm afraid she'll die if someone doesn't come here to cure her soon!" 

"Her? Do you mean a woman?" 

"Yes! And she really needs your help…it's…a life or death matter." Chibodee muttered under his breath so that Domon wouldn't here. 

"Well ok, I'll have a helicopter fly me in right away…I just have two questions for you. How old is she and is she pretty?" 

Chibodee then hung up without answering. "I don't see how he can be so…much of a jerk…well he acts more like a…never mind that doesn't matter. All I know is he better not try and steal away Rain…for his own good cause if I don't lose my temper and end up knocking him out for trying to win her over then Domon defiantly will…only he'd do more than just knock him out…he's liable to break his neck…especially if he could tell…the way _he _is. But isn't not like we've got much of a choice of doctors or I'd call someone else…" Chibodee thought. 

"Well…what'd he say?" Domon questioned, glaring over at him. 

"Said he'll take a helicopter here right away…" he replied nervously. Chibodee then started to walk out but just before exiting it Domon called out,

"Why do I have a funny feeling something's wrong with this Dr. Smith guy? There isn't any information about him you'd like to share with the rest of us, is there?"

"Uh…no." he stated then rushed out of the tent. George, Sai Sici, and Agro followed. 

"What is it?" George asked Chibodee once they were outside the tent. 

"What is what? What do you mean?" he replied nervously. 

"You know what he means! What's up with this Dr. Smith guy!?" Sai Sici stated impatiently. 

"Well…uh…he's…sort of …uh…player…" he admitted. 

"What do you mean by that!?" George then questioned angrily. 

"Well…I mean…he kind of gets girls to fall in love with him, stays with her and pretends to love her back, then as soon as he runs into someone prettier, dumps the one he's with…" he said nervously rubbing his neck. 

While The conversation was talking place, though not speaking Argo stood listening to every word, thinking if he should mention any of this to Domon or not. 

"It may be better just to not mention this…it would probably just make him lose his temper…" Then Chibodee interrupted his thoughts, 

"Hey Argo, you promise not to tell Domon about this either, right?" 

"Uh…sure." He stated solemnly, and then walked off, back to the military ship, deciding to follow what the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and giving no more thought to it…

            Back inside the tent Domon still stood worryingly over Rain. She seemed dead, to him at least, she wasn't walking around cheerfully, working on the Gundam, fixing breakfast, or just sitting on her bed, writing to pass away the time, while waiting for him, so to him it was just like she was dead. The pain in his side just kept getting worse and now he was dealing with a thought shattering headache, and would probably pay just about any amount if Rain were awake to take care of him. Usually he just thought of all that medical stuff that Rain had to do for him every time he got hurt was just annoying but he was finally seeing why all of that stuff had to be done and that medicine had to be given to him. 

"It really is too bad Rain isn't awake…I'd gladly take that medicine she gave me for my side…" he thought staring down at her. He really hated seeing her in such a lifeless, depressing state, nothing like she was like when she wasn't sick and to think of it he hadn't ever remembered her getting sick before after seeing her again…but he knew he hated it. It was like it stole her soul away, her very self drained from her. She was always so cheerful, so full of life, now she was just laying in a lifeless sleep. It seemed like it couldn't be real. Suddenly he saw her move slightly, and then an expression of pain appeared on her face. It only made him feel all the worse, though seconds later she fell back into her lifeless sleep, the look of absolute pain was enough to make him feel like crying. He stormed out of the tent, looking for a place to go… a place to run to. If he did end up crying he wanted to make sure no one else saw him, yet as soon as he exited the tent George, Sai Sici, and Chibodee were still outside talking about something but immediately ceased their conversation and turned to him. Right away they could tell he was upset but didn't say anything, then again he ran away before anyone could say anything. He ran back into the Guyanna Highlands, his side and head enough to kill him yet he didn't care, he just needed to be…alone. So he ran and ran till he was sure no one was around, but at this time he was very tired and it was getting dark, which impaired his vision so he couldn't see very well and soon couldn't see two feet in front of him, yet continued running then suddenly…SMASK! He ran face first into a tree! (You know that's just the perfect cure for a headache..) When he woke up it was the middle of the night and he was laying at the entrance of a cave in a sleeping bag. 

"What…am I doing here?" he wondered to himself. 

"Hello Domon, glad to see you finally woke up." Said a voice in the darkness, yet it was a familiar voice. 

"S…Schwartz? Is that you?" Domon stuttered out, into the darkness. 

"Yes. That's right. By the way, you were out for a few hours and got a huge bruise on your head from running into that tree." He said, stepping out of the complete darkness and laughing a little. 

"How did you know I ran into a tree?" Domon questioned him. 

"I was watching you when you ran into the jungle…so, your partner Rain is sick?" Schwartz asked him with interest.

"Yeah, why do want to know?" Domon answered, sounding annoyed at the question.   
"Because, you're worried about her aren't you? That's why you ran off isn't it?" he then asked him. 

"Why should you care? You have nothing to do with us!" Domon replied gruffly. 

"Maybe I'm a just one of those kind strangers people are always talking about. Besides it doesn't matter why I'm helping you, the point I'm trying to make here Domon, is that you can't just run away from everything. Eventually you'll be forced to make a choice…either love her or leave her and it will be your choice but if you keep treating her so coldly she'll end up leaving you before the choice is at hand…then you'd never get her back, or ever see her again.  Truthfully you're lucky she hasn't already left you, but she's very loyal to you, isn't that right? The only one that just went straight into the Guyanna Highlands without any regard for her own safety? Oh, and by the way, while we're on the subject, how's your side. I heard you got a broken rib, am I right or not?" he stated. 

"Well…uh…where should I start…Hey!? Wait a minute, how'd you know about all this!?" Domon questioned him angrily, now very interested in how he'd gathered up all this information about him, and so soon. 

"Well, let's put it this way. I've been watching over you, you see you seem to be a very interesting fighter and maybe a worthy opponent so why not gather information on you?" Schwartz answered simply. 

"If you're gathering information on me then why are you gathering information about the personal matters of my life? Why should you care?" he replied. 

"What better way to learn about your opponents than learn what's in their hearts? You do realize that depressed fighters don't fight as well as others who are happy right?" Schwartz stated to him more than asked him. 

"Well…still, you should just leave me alone about…" Domon started to say.

"About what?" Schwartz then asked waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"About Rain…and so…so what if I am a little worried about her! I have a right to worry about my crew if I want, I mean…do you really think anyone else wouldn't be…if she dies I won't be able to continue the Gundam fights any longer because it would take them too long to find a replacement for her." Domon replied stiffly. 

"There you go again! You can't honestly tell me you aren't the least bit worried about your partner for her own sake. If the only reason that you're worried about her is that you're afraid you can't finish the Gundam fights then maybe you would have been better off left at that tree you ran into when running away from your crew, your partner, your friend, and trying to run away from your own feelings! You can't run away for the rest of your life, Domon! I already said one day you'll have to make a very important choice, well here's another one. If you don't return to her, how do you think she'll feel when she wakes up alone? I'm sure you know how it feels to wake up scared and alone, like when you fell from that cliff, only you weren't alone. You're partner, Rain, she came after you! She was worried sick about you and now when she needs you to be there for her you're just going to run off and leave her completely alone?" Schwartz stated again.

"She isn't alone, the whole Shuffle alliance will come visit her, and constantly. I guarantee it." Was Domon's now slightly worried reply.

"Yes, but they all have lives of there own. Do you really think anyone will just stay by her side?" Schwartz said. He could tell he was finally getting through to Domon, his eyes were beginning to show through the worry he was carrying in his heart…but something else was shining through in his eyes too. Something Schwartz didn't expect to see show through, an emotion he didn't think he was experiencing at the time. It was fear. But fear of what is what he was wondering. 

"Well…uh…" was the only thing Domon could stutter out.

"Aren't you going to go back now? Are you afraid someone will say something to you for staying by your partner, your friend? Are you just afraid of what people will say to you?" Schwartz said, now annoyed that he seemed simply afraid to go back. 

"No…it's…it's not like that…you don't understand…you don't know me so why don't you just leave me alone!" Domon yelled, the fear showing through plainly in his face now. 

"Maybe because I just want to be able to help you! Don't you understand that? Can't you just listen to my advice? What are you so afraid of that is keeping you from going back!?" Schwartz yelled back, patience now running short.   
"Be…because…because I can't stand it!" Domon yelled out, taking his hands and cupping them over his face. He'd really considered going back, he did owe it to Rain but the thought…of seeing her again in that state of a sleeping death tore at heart like rabid wolves to their pray.  

"Can't stand what? Are…you crying!? What's so horrible about going back?" Schwartz replied harshly. Domon uncovered his face, not one tear was shed, yet his eyes were so filled with tears that it looked as though his eyes were two mirrors, reflecting his own soul in it's shiny glass. He'd tried his best to choke back tears, yet they still cast a reflection of his emotions in his eyes. It was the very memory that caused him to become so upset. It haunted him, how she seemed so dead yet not. He didn't even want to think about the pain she had to be going through, and he'd already tried to tell himself she was just in a peaceful sleep. Yet something about her, something about her face, so pale and dead, that even to look at her was torment. 

"Listen, I just can't go back right now. Just try and understand that." Domon replied coolly this time. 

"Well leave then, but how long do you really think you can even walk in your condition?" Schwartz questioned him. 

"I'll stay here, and besides I can walk as long as I want. My side isn't bothering…me anymore." Domon replied but right in the middle of talking the pain suddenly got worse in his side. Then he collapsed to the floor, and everything went black. 

"Domon, are you ok!?" Which Schwartz said was the last thing he heard before passing out. 

Back outside the tent, George Sai Sici , and Chibodee were discussing just when the "doctor" would get there. 

"All I know is he'd better get here fast…I think Rain may be getting worse." Chibodee said impatiently. He was so tired of waiting for that stupid "doctor" to get there. After all he wasn't a "good" doctor anyways but he did do his job, still the waiting was about to drive him crazy, besides the point that the longer Rain lay there in that state she was in, the sicker she got. 

"Who knows, I just hope he does get here soon. Didn't you say Sis looked like she was getting worse the last time you checked on her George?" Sai Sici asked him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for "Sis" as he called her, she always seemed so nice to him. Not the kind of person who would deserve this fate. 

"Yes…she did seem to look worse when I went to check on her last time. By the way, why do you two leave me to go check on her? She's a friend to both of you, why don't one of you check on her next time? Besides, I have to go back to my camp soon." George stated, since it was bothering him to see her in such a cold, and seemingly painful sleep. He didn't really want to leave the tent entrance where Rain lay sick, but he did have to get back soon, or else his butler may think something happened to him. 

"Because it's too sad!" both Sai Sici and Chibodee chorused sorrowfully and acting like they were crying. 

"Now you two, this is absolutely no time to be joking around! That's extremely cruel on Rain's part as well." George lectured. 

"No, really it is too sad! No kidding, don't you agree with me George? I really hate seeing Sis in such a lifeless state, it really bothered me the first time I saw her like that." 

"Yeah! *sniffle, sniffle* When I saw poor Rain in such a horrible, lifeless, dead, cold, sick, ill…" Chibodee started saying when Sai stepped on his foot and mumbled, 

"We get the point, Chibodee! Stop being stupid!" 

"No really!!! It was *sniffle, sniffle* horrible!" Chibodee called out and started crying. 

"Uh…Chibodee? Are you…ok?" George asked him, watching him weep. 

"Yeah…what's wrong with you?" Sai added. 

"Nothing, anyone want coffee?" Chibodee then said pulling out a big coffee pot and some cups. Sai Sici and George exchange stares, node in agreement that that was what was making him act so weird, and node again to agree on getting some coffee since they were both really sleepy. 

"We'll both take two cups." Sai Sici said to him, half asleep. They both get their cups, guzzle them down then all three look at their watches, which all three read 1:34 a.m. and all three exalted Gundam fighters fall over anime style in reaction to the time. They would have got up but they were so sleepy they just lay there. 

"Wonder when Bro'll get back." 

"I hope soon, no offence at all to Rain or anything but I have to go get some sleep." 

"Yes, I agree…if I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to pass out." 

"Bro should be here anyways, don't he care anything about Sis?" 

"I don't really know but I do wonder sometimes…but how could he not care anything about her, right George?" 

"I'm not really sure Chibodee…" 

            When Domon woke up he thought for sure he saw Rain standing over him. 

"H…how did you get here!? I mean, you were sick weren't you?" Domon question the figure standing in front of him." 

"Uh…I've been here Domon. Don't you remember? And what do you mean about me being sick? " The figure asked quizzically, seeming very confused. 

"It…was…it all a dream? Well, anyways…I have to tell you something." Domon said rising up slowly. 

"Yeah, what?" the figure said. Domon then put his hands on the figure's shoulders and said, 

"Listen…uh…um…. *cough, cough* you see Rain …I…I just wanted you to know that I…I consider you a really good friend…uh, that's all." 

"Really Domon? Well I'm touched but I'm not Rain!" the figure said laughing, which turned out to be Schwartz! Domon finally snapped out of his daydream, jumped back and stated quickly, 

"I…I was just dreaming! Y…yeah! You know how people can be with talking in their dreams and all!"

"Yeah, well you're the only person I've ever seen that talks and has their eyes open at the same time when dreaming. You were hallucinating. Now, let's see, you _said_ your side wasn't hurting anymore yet you passed because of the pain, and you _said_ the only reason you were worried about Rain is because of the Gundam fights and all yet you just said to a person you though was Rain that she was one of your really good friends. So are you in denial or are I just imaging it?" Schwartz said to Domon, arms crossed. Domon thought back on Rain, he missed her and he couldn't denial it to his heart. He started to recall bittersweet memories again, of spending time around her, how she always had a way of smiling though any sorrow. It had always been that way, even before he left and they were just young. Over those years they seemed to drift far apart. So far that when they met again, they both felt like they didn't know each other. They'd changed so much, or at least Domon had. When he saw Rain again he could still see the little girl that used to be his best friend deep in her eyes. They always shined in happiness, always that same deep ocean blue reflecting in her eyes for all eternity, like a warm summer rain.

"You should go check on her, she _is_ your responsibility after all. " Schwartz added. 

"Fine…" Domon muttered, giving up the argument. It didn't matter anyways, eventually he'd have to go back and face that she was ill if he liked it or not. 

"And keep training…" Schwartz said as he walked out of the cave. 

"Wait! How do I get it to w…" Domon began to call out to him as he ran after him when he exited the cave, but he was already gone.

"He's so strange sometimes…" Domon thought to himself as he walked back to the campgrounds. It was about 3:00 A.M. when he finally returned, George, Sai, and Chibodee lay asleep at the entrance of the tent, a kettle half-full of coffee lying on the ground next to them. 

"I guess they got tired of waiting…" he thought walking around them. Suddenly from out of no where it seemed, a helicopter flew in blowing the tent entrance open and waking up the three exhausted Gundam fighters. 

"Wha…What's that!?" Sai exclaimed half way asleep. 

"A helicopter." George said watching it as it landed in a stable landing space. 

"I knew that!" he replied.

"It's the _doctor_…" Chibodee whispered. 

"He's going to make a big scene out of this…I just know it…you better be ready to see Domon put a permanent dent in this guy's head…" he added, mumbling it under his breath so Domon wouldn't hear what he said. When the helicopter landed a young, around 25-year-old American man steeped out. In sunglasses and a fancy, white doctor's uniform.  

"Where's the patient! Where is she!? I must addend to her immediately!" he yelled out, though he could clearly see the four men standing at the tent. Domon then walked up to him, pure hate written clearly on his face. 

"Right over here in this tent asleep, that is if your big mouth and helicopter didn't wake her up!" he yelled angrily at him. 

"Excuse me _sir_ but I can't help that my helicopter is loud and speaking of big mouths, I don't see how the patient could sleep with you around all the time!" he spat at Domon, which made him furious. 

"WHY YOU *bleeeeep*"  he then replied trying to kill Dr. Smith, but lucky (for Dr. Smith is) Chibodee, Sai Sici and George held him back. 

"Just remember Bro, if you kill the _nice_ doctor then there won't be anyone to take care of Sis!" Sai said trying to calm him down. 

"Nice!? NICE!? YEAH RIGHT!!!" Domon yelled at the doctor, who in return smirked at him as if was his was of saying, 

"Ha! I won this battle before it even started" and then walked into the tent, Domon struggling to break his arms lose of Chibodee, George, and Sai's grip but didn't succeed. 

"Let go of me! I'm not letting _him_ be in that tent alone with Rain! Who knows what he'll do!" 

"We'll let go of you, but you have to control your temper. Remember Dr. Smith can't help Rain if he's too busy dealing with you." George stated. 

"Yeah, even if he is a real jerk, you have to keep your temper under control for Rain's sake." Chibodee added. 

"Fine…as long as you let me go in there. I refuse to let him be alone with her." He said, much more calm than before. George nodded to the other two fighters, signaling to them that it was ok to let him go now. They let go, and Domon slowly entered the tent, trying to be very quite. He walked straight over to Rain's bed and knelt beside it, completely ignoring Dr. Smith. He sat very quietly, staring down into her pale, cold face, and whispered something only he and if Rain were awake, could hear, 

"Please get better…you can't just die on me…I…need you here…it'll…it'll be too hard to find another crew member…for the sake of my father…please don't just die…" he said softly, as he still couldn't stand the sight of her in this state. The doctor watched in amazement, as the man who only minutes ago was ready to kill him, calm down so much that he actually seemed a peaceful person. He first spoke in a broken whisper, but then clearly so that he could be heard, 

"Wha…what are the symptoms…" 

"Coughing…really cold and…pale…unconscious and uh…a…dead appearance…" he said choking on the last word then said, 

"Tha…that's all…so what's wrong with her…" he said still calm and now a waving sorrow transferring into his voice. 

"Well…It's…I think…something us doctors call sleeping sickness." The doctor said now staring down at Rain and secretively thinking, 

"Once she's awake and well, she'll be mine…" 

Author's note: I just want to say for some reason unknown to me, I can't have curse words in my stories, I just can't. And…a preview for the next chapter. 

Rain finally wakes up, after almost dieing. She experiences a strange dream in her sleep and wakes to find the hansom Dr. Smith by her side who claims to have saved her life! Will he actually win her over or will she refuse him!? And was he really the one to save her life or was it…_someone _else!? All next chapter! 

P.S: Chapter 1, rewritten and Chapter 2 reedited will be posted really soon

P.S.S: Double space isn't working on my computer and that's why it isn't on in this chapter…..sorry….. 


	4. A dream of the stars…

Author's note: ;_;…Thank  you all who reviewed my story so much!!! I just can't believe I have 74 whole reviews….;_; (passes out then wakes up again) that's just beautiful… Very sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up…I unfortunately have no excuse…other than I'm lazy and pathetic, but that's ok!  

Chapter 4, 

A dream of the stars…

It was a beautiful island, where you could see out of the endless glimmering blue 

sea. The sky was perfectly blue, as soft white marshmallows glided across the blue sky, and reflecting on the peaceful ocean. Here, the sand wasn't irritating, just warm as the sun heated it to a perfect level of comfort. Boarding the beach was a jungle of beautiful assortments of tropical trees, so green and lush that they seemed they'd never die. There on the edge of the beach sat a young woman, dressed in her usual outfit, which was a fuchsia dress and small green jacket. Staring out onto the ocean, she couldn't figure out why she was here or how she got here in the first place.   

"It's so strange…I can't remember how I got here or how to get back to where I was at …but it is sort of nice here…maybe…maybe I'll just stay…stay here in this paradise." She thought as she lay down on the sand and stared into the beautiful sky. She lay there for a few minutes, simply letting the sun warm her and trying to remember how she's gotten there or even where she had come from before getting her, but then something happened to break her thoughts. A voice called out to her,

"Rain! Please, come back to us…come back to me!" It was Domon. She immediately got up and thought, 

"Rain…that was my name…yes, I'm sure of it…and that voice it seems so familiar…wait…" She closed her eyes, allowing fond memories to come back to her, memories of when she was very young, then slowly came the memories of meeting Domon again and deciding to be his crew, his partner, and stand by him as his friend once again. She slowly opened her eyes and whispered, 

"Domon…" to herself and then thought,

"He…must be worried about me…but how do I get back to the Guyana Highlands from here?" Meanwhile…

Domon lay beside Rain's bed, his head resting on the edge of it. He'd sat by her side all that night, after Dr. Smith had told him about how serious "sleeping sickness" was…

"What…what does _sleeping sickness_ do to a person…?" he'd nervously asked.  

"Well Mr. Kasshu…it causes a person's body to slow down, feel as though it needs nothing but sleep and is dependent on that. It mainly causes the heart to slow down, and if not cured will eventually cause the heart to completely stop operating at all…In fact, if you hadn't called me when you did, and if I were to arrive later than I did, it may had already claimed her…" Was the doctor's shaky reply. He'd just stared down at the floor then finally gotten enough courage to ask what he dreaded to hear an answer to, 

"W…will she…make it?" he asked even more nervous then before, sorrow now choking back his words. 

"That only fate can tell…" he'd answered, then shooed him out of the tent in order to hook Rain up to all these strange machines. 

            One was for regulating her breathing so that she wouldn't suffocate because of her lungs now barely operated; another to keep track of her heart beat so that if it were to stop they would know it, and another to circulate fluids into her body so that she wouldn't dehydrate. But after all that was done he was aloud to go back into the tent, and the doctor left to go set his own up. (Mainly because Domon wouldn't allow him to stay in their tent for any longer.) He'd stayed awake for a very long time, watching over Rain, so worried about her now that he felt he shouldn't go to sleep, that he should just stay awake and watch over her. It was now fairly early in the morning and Domon was beginning to wake up. He barely opened his eyes, looked over to the entrance and saw it slightly move then heard whispers. Knowing it was just other shuffler alliance and co., he laughed a little to himself, knowing they were trying to spy on them. He then rose up and looked sadly down at Rain; even after a watching over her for so long, pain still burned in his heart even at the simple sight of her, still sick, still frozen in a pale memory of herself. After shaking off the cold chill that came over him each time he had to look at her in such a horrid state he called over to the door, 

"I know you all are there! You all can come in if you'll all fit in here." They all came rushing in, but more people had come to see Rain than he expected. Most of the time only, George, Sai Sici, and Chibodee yet this time Argo had came along too, along with Raymond who'd decided to come along with George, and Marie Louise who'd came to the Guyana Highlands under "special circumstances" after George had called her and informed her that she may not make it and since Rain was considered a friend of George's she'd decided it was reason enough to come visit. Then there was the Shaolin Monks who'd come with Sai to chant a prayer for Rain's wellness, and then Nastasha came as well, saying that since she had done them all some sort of favor then it wouldn't hurt to visit her when she was ill. As soon as they all walked in all of Chibodee's crew started talking about how she seemed so bad off. 

"She looks so pale…I hope she makes it…" Bunny said entering the tent and seeing Rain in the state she was in. 

"I really hate to say this but…with the way she looks and all right now…I don't think she will." Shirley whispered back. Though she was being quite somehow or another Domon heard her words and turned, ready to yell at her but Chibodee lead all his crew outside the tent to talk to them. 

"Listen, I know you girls are all worried about Rain and all but you have to understand. We got'a give Domon a little hope. Of all people you should know that he's taking this the hardest, and hearing you all talk about how you don't think she'll make it is just enough to make him snap."   He said, trying his best to keep his voice down so that Domon wouldn't hear him. They all nodded in agreement and went on in again, this time all very quite. 

"I bet Rain will be just fine! She's strong willed so she'll get over this very soon!"  Marie Louise announced, trying to bring some bit of life in the all but cheerful tent. No one really knew what to say, and too afraid to try and cheer Domon up, almost everyone stayed completely quite with someone breaking the silence every once and a while to change the silent, depressive mood of the tent but always failing. One by one they eventually left, having things that must be done as well, not to say that they were too busy to stay by Rain's side but they did have their own lives and had to continue with them no matter if they were concerned about Rain. The last to leave was Sai Sici, who didn't have anything to do in the first place, and secondly he felt bad about just leaving Rain in her state and leaving Domon all alone to deal with his sorrow, but it was beginning to get late and a fact was a fact, he couldn't just stay there forever. His last words before leaving were simply,

"Hey, don't worry Bro…I know Sis'll be just fine…you have to remember, she still has plenty to live for so she wouldn't let herself die." But it didn't matter, Domon couldn't even hear him over all the thoughts rushing though his head, so Sai left without a single goodbye, though he did understand. There was an overcoming feeling of guilt that came over Domon, the fact that he felt as though he was just being a big jerk to her the entire time, and that she may pass away before he could ever tell her just how sorry he was for everything and that she was a dear friend to him. He hated to stay with her in the condition she was in but this guilt bound him to this one spot, right by her bedside, right by her until she awaken and so the guilt could then fade away, because he would always have tomorrow to tell her just how he felt. He'd always have just one more day, or that's what it seemed. The cold fact that lay in front of him was proof that his belief was very false and shallow, and deep inside he know, but somehow, something still allowed him to say, 

"She'll be fine…in the morning she'll wake up and everything will be normal again. And then…I'll always have some other day that I can tell her that I'm sorry and how dear of a friend she has been to me. I'll always have one more day…"  Many days passed, as visitors came and left, and still seemed almost on the edge of death now, then it happened one night…everything was to now crumble or stand new and healed and it all began with two dreams. 

She was still on the island but now it was evening and being here for so long was becoming quite lonely and scary. She had no clue of what was going on in the outside world and was becoming scared about everyone's well being. Especially Domon, who when she left was in horrible shape, no shape to stand or even walk but if she were not there he would surely not just sit around and rest, he would still try and train …even if it caused his death. And of course she thought he would be doing the exact thing, so it would have come over much more of a shock to her to know what he was really doing that very moment. Watching over her, worried and guilty, on the verge of a breakdown, all because he was afraid of losing his once best friend, his now dear friend and partner. Any other time it wouldn't have been obvious to anyone how much he truly did care about her, but now his emotions were shown as though they were an open book. 

She had thought for a very long time though and finally devised a plan to return, that was built a small rowboat and paddle back to the Guyana Highlands, then walk back to camp. She knew it was incredibly insensible but she still wanted to try something even if it did kill her, and now the boat was but an hour away from being as sea ready as Rain could manage to make it. On her hands, blisters broke out upon her well-overly worked hands from the days of endless work of the boat, in which she very convenionatly found the tools nessessary to built the boat which was of course very odd but she had no time to linger upon the coincidence, she was full-heartedly convinced that she must return to the Guyana Highlands and take care of Domon. With the last cling of the hammer slamming upon a nail that Rain did not find in well enough to hold together two boards, and the stinging pain that wrapped around her hand a wrist, it was finished and ready to set sail. Taking the last bit of energy, she shoved the boat out into the shallows of the water, stepped in and began to paddle away from shore. The clouds were growing a dark, pale gray and the wind began to pick up, causing a rise in tide. It was obvious that a storm was blowing in from sea and she was paddling straight towards it, her sail pulling her forward, but she didn't care anymore, if she stayed another minute on that dull and lonely island she would commit suicide just so she would not go mad. The waves were soon becoming harder and harder to avoid so they began to shower down upon the boat and soak Rain in their cold and icy blasts. It was a battle again the force of the ocean but she did not give up and after hour upon tiring hour she was finally out of the storm and to calmer waters. Soon though she was in the middle of a very peaceful ocean but she was completely alone and since the winds died down she was getting nowhere fast tiring to paddle alone…

In that same moment though, there was another boat and a close distance to her own, also encountering a horrible ocean storm but this one much more fierce than that of what Rain and fallen into. The boat was an old, rather large boat that was beaten down by years and years of long days upon the rough sea and now was barely sea ready, but it at least held many people upon it and remembered clearly just how to ride though the sea's fists. Domon was standing upon this ship, at the front, though waves threatened him as they slammed down on him, tiring ever harder each time to knock him away from his standing point. Many others had walked up to him and said to come into him cabin or the galley where they were now serving food but he ignored. He only wanted to reach his final destination yet somehow felt as though he lost something. Watching the storm from the front point of the ship was most intriguing, as he was lost in deep thought of his family and up-coming Gundam fights yet he was lonely. He had no one to share his thoughts with, though he mostly did not share them at all. He just wished to speak to someone who would understand his thoughts and plans. So naturally, when hearing a woman's voice he spun around expecting to find a dearly missed though unrecognizably missed friend, but instead stood a woman in a blue and white sailor's outfit, her long light brown hair outlining her thin figure and brilliantly bright green eyes shining against the gray dark of the storm and raging waters.  

"Um…sir…you're not going to find her." She stated meekly, now staring at the floor. Then suddenly she changed. She was now in an off-white dress with ruffles around the sleeves and bottom and bow upon the back. 

"Uh…what are you talking about?" he asked a bit confused (after all a moment ago the same lady was dressed in a sailor's outfit after all). 

"You will not find her! She is searching for you but you are not for her! She should not put up with you but believes in what you have forgotten inside of yourself, she does. You are a fool yet so is she, yet there is a difference between the two for she is still kind hearted yet you have seemed to have forgotten the kindness your suppress within your own heart. " She answered, her voice greatly changed of that of a meek young sailor assistant. It was now full and wise, with grace only blessed upon the winds, which casts an ethereal effect upon her words. Domon stood trembling, though not of fear but of anger. 

"What do you mean!?!? W…wait…where's Rain?" his voice now quivering. It had only then occurred to him that he had not spoken to her the entire voyage or had no memory of it and began to worry. 

_"What if she didn't make it upon the boat? What if she fell overboard or someone…has taken her…?" _So many questions rushed though his head, as it began to throb in result to his shock. He could barely think what could have happened to her in a raging storm like this. The woman, now the same, now deathly scared sailor girl immediately bowed politely and said, 

"Very sorry but…" and in the same misty and mysterious voice whispered, 

"But I was right…" and scurried off as though any moment she'd be shot. Now the reality hit him. He was alone and with no one to listen to his worries that he, now would not care to share them with someone and kept gazing forlornly, into the dark waves. He had stood stubbornly in place perpetually until, from the deep gray of the ocean, the ship broke into an everlasting midnight blue, as if shifting into space and flying amongst the stars. It was utterly breathtaking yet that was not what stole Domon's breath. It was what lay amongst this place, upon a small rowboat. He readily yelled but his voice was cut short as the ship halted and as Rain raised up their eyes met. Yet before a word could be spoken before they both awoke gasping for air…both of them. Yet the first thing that registered in Rain's mind as she awoke is that she could not breath. As so it was slightly the same with Domon as he awoke, the old dull pain in his side returned only it was as thought the wound had just been caused but hearing the machines beep alarms told him something was wrong. She was leaving him, and if nothing were done, she would die. His side hurt so badly that he could not stand but something had to be done, and right away. So climbing away from her bedside, he managed to make it outside. Meanwhile Rain was trying her best to remain calm, yet knew she was losing air. She still kept telling herself she would be ok. But looking around the room, very barely moving her head, she saw no sign of anyone. 

_"Did everyone really leave all alone…Am…I really going to die like this? _She thought, very scared but more than anything lonely. 

As soon as Domon made it a fair distance outside the tent he called for help, as loud as desperate as he could manage till finally George ran up to him and asked what he was yelling for. 

"Listen! Go get Dr. Smith right now! I think…Rain may be dieing…" he needed no more information but couldn't help but think, 

_"How could mademoiselle Rain's sickness have become so terrible?"_ Then thought of the mosquitoes. 

_"She must have been ill because of it far before the symptoms ever shown…" _he again thought. Finally he reached the doctor's tent, ran inside and yelled as loud as he could, 

"Wake up!" He did, immediately shot up immediately and grumpily replied with, 

"Wadoyouwant…" as he was very irritated at the moment he answered quickly with, 

"It's mademoiselle Rain!" And with no other words he followed. They both ran, and rushed into the tent where she lay. Immediately he rushed the others out, those Domon was very resistant. There was a long dead silence outside, as everyone else rushed outside to hear the story. Domon explained the harsh reality to them as the silence still remained. No one dared to say a word nor knew one to say. They knew it could only make things worse. He could hear the shocks in the dead silence as the doctor tried to bring her back and cringed every time he heard. Then they heard the sound of talking but couldn't make out any of the words. 

"You…saved me?"

"Yes my dear. I've been here…by your side, all along…" 

P.S: Sorry this chapter is so short…I know…disappointing right? But the next chapter will be the last and very long, it's just somehow this chapter cut off very short…Very sorry. 


	5. Author's note

Author's note: I just thought I would leave a note saying that I will post the last chapter but it may be a little while. I've been really busy with writing and life in general and plus it takes me a really long time to write chapters as well. I'm really sorry! I feel terrible for not continuing because you people have been great for reviewing and I really do appreciate it! You just have to understand also that if I don't feel like writing on a certain story but force myself to then it turns out horrible -_-. But please don't hate me for not continuing for a very long time…I sorry… (P.S.: There's no reason to review to this, it'll be deleted or replaced by the actual chapter when it's finished, and believe it or not I am working on it but with a bunch of other stories too that my friends want me to finish. And sorry people but they are more important to me than you people that I don't know and if they want me to write something for them I will.) 


End file.
